


cover my eyes, cover the truth

by killyourdarlings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Gen, M/M, Serial Killers, non romantic, some light cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourdarlings/pseuds/killyourdarlings
Summary: The last six months have all lead to this moment, but can Sehun face the man in front of him?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	cover my eyes, cover the truth

"Stop right there!" Sehun screamed across the alley, gun pointing directly at the criminal's back.

"There's no where else to go! No where left to run!" Sehun is real tired of chasing this motherfucker, that's for sure. He's been obsessed with every move the man in front of him has made for the last six months, almost too obsessed. But this man is a complete danger to everyone around him, even when they have all left his side. He knows this man better than his own self. They say not to get too close to a case, it'll soon devour and eat you whole before it's over and done with.

But Sehun has already flown too close to the sun, and he has the scars to prove it.

**THREE MONTHS PRIOR**

This case has left Sehun and his partner Junmyeon sleepless for the last several weeks. Nothing seems to add up or make sense or follow any type of pattern. So many roads that just lead to dead ends. A serial killer has been on the loose for almost three months, racking up murders like he's beating the high score in a video game, and just leaves nonsensical clues around to seemingly waste the police's time because he knows they got nothing. Like messing with their life is fun and games to him. 

The only thing Sehun has been able to deduce is that the killer is a he as he leaves handwritten post-it notes in the third person on the foreheads of all his victims. They quickly figured out that the killer had been targeting employees of one the hugest conglomerates operating in Seoul that runs countless businesses and has a staff running into the thousands. That pattern became pretty obvious pretty quickly but why each person was chosen could not be. From a simple 46 year old manager slain in the back room of a grocery store to a straight out of college intern who stayed a bit too late in the offices and forced to overdose on sleeping pills, it seemed so uncalculated. Of course, they looked into ex-employees who might have some grudge on the CEO or his family, but it lead to nowhere. Did background checks on everyone, literally everyone, who is still working for the company, because as you can imagine who the hell would want to work there anymore, even anyone who recently resigned. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. 

But there was always something that itched in the back of Sehun's mind this whole time. It was the CEO's missing, presumed dead, son. It was quite the scandal back in the day, Sehun was merely ten years old when it was all the news channel talked about and then stopped talking about after everyone seemingly gave up. Turned into a cold case. It's just so odd that this company is under another scandal that they can't just step away from anymore. And with a body never found, this missing son would have the perfect motive to start attacking. But it's been over twenty years. And no matter how hard Sehun tries to look, he can't find anything that would make hypothesis remotely pausible.

And then, in the drunkenness of his restlessness, Sehun said something to his partner that changed the case and his life completely. 

"How is this person so good at conning the police? You would think he was a police officer himself." And that's when it all started to make sense. Of Course. The only way he would know what we thought and how we do it was if he was trained like one of us, if he was one of us. 

"What are you about to do?" Junmyeon asked, looking more wide awake than he did moments prior.

"Getting my ass down to internal affairs, are you coming with?" But before he could turn around, Junmyeon turned the lock on the handle of the office. And that's everything became crystal clear. 

**PRESENT DAY**

Junmyeon turned around slowly, with a cold, dead, look in his eyes. Droplets of from his bleached hair dripping onto his forehead. 

"I let you slip out of my grasp once, I'm not letting that happen again." Sehun said directly to Junmyeon's face. 

"You still don't know anything, do you?" 

"Well, I know you're not Kim Junmyeon. Your real name was Park Chanyeol, father Park Jaewon of Park Industries. I know the real Kim Junmyeon was your childhood friend and first victim ... since you decided to push him in front of a bus and your family was so ashamed they planned a scheme of kidnapping to cover it all up. I know whoever they hired never gave you back and your family had to cover that up too. I think I know plenty."

"And yet you still point that gun in my face."

"You killed over fifteen people, Jun- Chanyeol!"

"They all deserved it, every last one of them. Especially that piece of shit at the top! Mister Park Jaewon himself!" Chanyeol lets out a chuckle. "That fucker couldn't even recognize my face. It felt so good to see the life leave his eyes. He deserved it all."

"No, he didn't! None of them did! And neither do you, Chanyeol! Let me help you!"

Chanyeol let a full out burst of laughter from that. "You expect to believe that when you have that gun pointed straight to my head? I know you despise me. You were just a means to an end. And it's over now."

Sehun lowered the gun. He doesn't want to shoot Chanyeol. He genuinely wants to help. Those years that Chanyeol was by his side, he still can't piece together how that man turned into this. Not a man, just something completely consumed by vengence.

"Chanyeol, I need to come with me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, like you said, it's over. There's nothing else for you right? You got what you wanted."

"Oh, it's not so simple, Sehun. Never was."


End file.
